


A Toxic Relationship

by Stony_3000



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulative Quentin Beck, Mentions of Eddie Brock, Obsessive Behavior, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker - Freeform, Quentin is 32, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Quentin Beck, Underage Sex, peter is 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony_3000/pseuds/Stony_3000
Summary: It was like any ordinary day, Peter arriving at school late, Flash bullying him, that’s a normal day for Peter. When Peter went to his last class, he heard from others that they’d have a new teacher and apparently the teacher is hot, Peter didn’t care at first but when he saw the man, he couldn’t help but fall head over heels for him.After that, Peter’s life started to change for the better and worse.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Toxic Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I hope y'all enjoy this story, I'll try my best to post twice a week and if you want to tell me your thoughts about this story or any things that you want me to add in this story, just comment in the comment's section. I'll try my really best on this story, I noticed that there's not that many Teacher-Student relationship stories of this ship, so I just wanted to create one. Anyways, hope you enjoy and have a great day/night!

Peter was exhausted, he just wanted to go home and forget everything that happened today. He thought today would be just a normal day for once in his life but sadly the universe seems to make his life even more miserable. 

You may be asking yourselves, what possibly made Peter’s day at school so horrible well the source of that is none other but Flash Thompson. Well, not just his bully but it seems like his mind doesn’t think he should have a great day today too, when he woke up this morning, for some reason his alarm clock didn’t work so he didn’t wake up early.

When he woke up, he was 20 minutes late for school so he quickly got out of bed, put on whatever piece of clothing he saw, grabbed his backpack, and rushed out of his aunt’s apartment. He didn’t even bother to brush his teeth or fix his hair, or even check if he had his homework in his backpack, he just ran out of the apartment building and climbed in the public bus. 

After 15 minutes later, he arrived at the school property, running into the school. “No running in the halls!” Tony Stark, the physics teacher, called out at Peter, shaking his head in amusement. Peter turns around, throwing a quick apology to him. “Sorry!”

When he finally arrived at his first-period class, he looked down on his wrist, his watch showing he only has 10 minutes before his first-class finishes. He knocks on the door, slowly opening the door. When he enters, the whole class is looking at him, making his face flustered in embarrassment. 

Steve Rogers, the world history teacher, sighs in disappointment. “Mr. Parker, do you have any reason why you’re 35 minutes late to my class?” Peter stops beside his desk, turning around to look at his teacher. “Um no sir, I-I um overslept sir, but I promise it won’t happen again.” 

Steve sighs again, “I hope so Peter or I’ll talk with your aunt.” Peter slowly nods, puts his backpack on the ground, sits down on his chair, taking out his pen and notebook. Steve goes back to teaching the class, pretending that Peter didn’t just interrupt him, while Peter just looks down, feeling so ashamed of himself. 

Not only did he come to school late but he also made Mr. Rogers disappointed, he needs to buy a new alarm clock or he’ll keep disappointing Mr. Rogers. When the 10 minutes were finished, Peter slowly put his stuff away, hearing whispering among his classmates. Peter sighs quietly, he doesn’t care if they’re talking about him, he just wants this day to be over already.

When Peter was about to leave the class, Mr. Rogers stopped him. “Peter, could I have a word with you?” Peter turns towards his teacher, walking up to his desk. “Yes, sir?” Steve sits down on his chair, leans back. “Are you okay, is everything alright at home?” Peter’s brows furrow, not sure what Mr. Rogers means. 

“Umm yeah, everything is fine...um why do you ask?” Steve softly sighs, “Peter this is the third time you have come late to my class this week, I just thought that something was going on at your place. Are you 100% sure you’re doing alright?” Peter nods, gripping his backpack’s strap tight. “Yeah, everything's fine, like I said before I just overslept.” Steve just slowly nods, not fully convinced that Peter is telling the truth but he doesn’t press on.

“Alright, I’m glad that you’re doing okay but if you need to talk with anyone, you could always come to me. Here I’ll write you a note so Mr. Stark wouldn’t count you tardy.” Steve writes a small note on a notecard, giving it to Peter.

“Have a nice day Peter.” Peter gives him a small smile, “Thanks Mr. Rogers, have a nice day too.” Peter walks out of the class, quickly going to his next class. He walks into Mr. Stark’s class, giving his teacher the note quickly, and goes to the table, where his friend, Ned, is waiting for him. 

Ned leans close to him, “Dude I heard that you came to Mr. Rogers's class late again, are you okay?” Peter groans softly, “Yes Ned, I’m fine, I just woke up late that’s all.” Ned nods relieved that his friend is alright. 

When Peter gives him the note, Tony just reads it quickly and throws it into the trash can. “Alright kiddos, today I have an announcement to make, your English teacher, Mr. Brock, sadly got into a car crash and won’t be able to attain school for the rest of the school year. So you’ll get a new teacher, but don’t worry he’s doing fine, nothing too serious happened to him.”

Peter groans, he can’t believe they’ll have a new teacher for his English class, he hopes that the new teacher isn’t boring or anything. When Mr. Stark went back to teaching, Peter was quietly taking notes when suddenly he felt something wet hit him on the cheek. Peter flinches, touches his cheek, looking at the spitball in disgust. He looks around the class, seeing nothing suspicious but he knows who it is. Flash Thompson.

Peter isn’t in a mood for any of Flash’s games so he tries to ignore him, but he can’t concentrate since Flash is throwing spitballs at him. After 20 minutes of this, Peter can’t stand it anymore and turns towards Flash’s table, when Mr. Stark isn’t looking. “Flash can you stop that, I can’t concentrate when you’re doing that.” Peter quietly tells him that, hoping that Mr. Stark can’t hear him.

Flash rolls his eyes, “I’m not doing anything wrong, Peter, now stop distracting me, I’m trying to do my work here.” Flash says it loud enough for the whole class to hear. Mr. Stark looks up, “What’s going on, Flash is Peter bothering you?” Flash nods, “He is, and I can’t concentrate on my work.” Peter's eyes widened, starting to panic a little.

“Mr. Stark it’s not me, it’s Flash, he’s throwing spitballs at me.” “No, I’m not!” Tony just closes his eyes for a second, trying to calm himself down. “Look Peter stop bothering Flash, if you continue then I’ll have to send you to the principal's office, understood?” Peter freezes, he couldn’t believe it, why wouldn’t Mr. Stark believe him. He softly sighs and nods slowly. “I understand sir, I won’t do it again.” Tony nods, “Good, now Flash, stop throwing spitballs at Peter or I’ll also have to take you to the principal’s office, understood?”

Flash just grins, “Don’t worry sir, I won’t let you down.” Peter rolls his eyes in annoyance. Ned softly sighs, “Peter just ignore him, he’s just trying to provoke you, don’t let him get into your head.” Peter’s hand goes through his hair, “Yeah, I know Ned….I’m just not in the mood right now.” Ned sighs again, feeling bad for his friend. 

Ned then grins, “Bro what about we hang out at my place today, we could play video games.” Peter shrugs, a small smile on his face. “Sure why not.” Ned smiles, goes back to working on his work.

When the bell rings, everyone starts to put their stuff away, some of the students already walking out of the door. Tony stands up, goes outside, and stands by the door. “I hope that all of you have a great day and don’t forget to do your homework tonight!” He gives the students fist bumps as they’re walking out. When Peter is about to walk out Mr. Stark grabs his shoulder, making him stop. 

Tony leans down, “I know it wasn’t you Peter but I can’t play favorites you know, just try to ignore him next time okay.” Peter slowly nods, feeling a bit better now. “I will, thanks, Mr. Stark.” Tony pats his shoulder, “Any time kid, now go to class.” Peter smiles at him and quickly goes to his next class, which is P.E.

He goes to the gym, walks towards the boy’s locker room, walks to his locker, where Ned is waiting for him. “Dude, what did Mr. Stark tell you?” He whispered, Peter, waves him off. “It’s nothing, just told me to just ignore Flash next time, nothing important.” Ned rolls his eyes, opening his locker to get his P.E uniform. “Yeah right but you know, Mr. Stark is right, just ignore him, he’s just trying to make you act like a fool so you could embarrass yourself in class or something.”

Peter opens his locker, taking out his shirt and pants to put on his P.E clothes. “Yeah, you’re right, just need to ignore him.” Ned nods, closes his locker as well as Peter and they walk out to the gym. As the boys and girls are gathering together, Michelle walks up to them. “Hey, guys, what’s up?” 

“Nothing much, though Peter here had a bad morning start, right Peter.” Peter rolls his eyes, slowly nods, and looks at Michelle. “It’s nothing serious, it’s just like every day, me coming late to school and Flash throwing spitballs at me in class.” Michelle crosses her arms, “You know, just give me the word and I’ll fucking beat him up for you.” 

Peter quickly shakes his, “No, it’s fine, don’t do that, I’m sure he’ll stop one day.” Michelle narrows her eyes at him, “Yeah...right, whatever.” Peter just nervously smiles, turning towards the coach, Mr. Odinson. As Peter and his friends were doing stretches, Peter would sometimes glance at Flash and his group, catching them looking at him a few times, is like they’re planning, which Peter hopes it’s nothing too bad. Though Peter doubts that, “Is it just me or do I have a feeling that Flash and his group are planning to do something to me.” Ned just shrugs, Michelle glances at them, her brows furrowing.

“Maybe but who knows, maybe they’re just talking about other things.” Peter looks at Michelle, “Yeah...maybe, let’s hope so.” As the period is coming to an end, Peter is opening his locker but when he does, he doesn’t see his clothes.

“Hey Parker, looking for these!” Peter turns and gasps softly, those are his stuff, why does Flash have them. “Flash give me my clothes back!” As Peter is trying to get his stuff back from Flash, Thor hears the commotion from his office, not in the mood for this. He then hears a shout, making him quickly get up from his chair and check out what’s happening. 

“What is this? What are you guys doing?!” Everyone goes quiet, no one saying anything. Thor is looking at them, feeling angry that no one is saying anything, but then he sees Peter on his knees, he walks up to him, kneeling. “Peter….Peter are you okay?” When Peter hears his teacher, he slowly looks up, feeling his face flush. Thor just looks at him, noticing a bruise form on Peter’s cheek, he gets up and towards the other boys.

“If any of you don’t tell me this instance, I’m gonna call all of your parents.” One of the boys steps forward, pointing at Flash. “It was Flash sir, he planned all of this, he broke in Peter’s locker and threw his clothes in the toilet.” Thor sighs, “Flash in my office now!” Flash flinches a bit, nodding quickly. “Y-Yes, sir.” Thor then turns around, helping Peter up. “Ned, take Peter to the nurse, I’ll collect your things and put them in a bag, and I’ll call your parents to pick them up, for today you’ll have to wear your gym clothes.” 

Peter slowly nods, he and Ned grabbing their backpack and leaving to the nurse. As they quietly walk to the nurse, Michelle runs up to them, a frown on her face. “Hey, what took you guys so long, and why are you still wearing your gym clothes, Peter?” Peter just shakes his head, walking past her, Michelle looks at Ned, her eyebrows raised. Ned sighs, “Flash and his friends threw Peter’s clothes in the toilet, and well Peter tried to stop him but then Flash punched him on the face.” Michelle gasps looks at Peter as he’s walking ahead of them.

As Peter’s friends walk behind him, Peter is trying so hard not to let the tears fall down, he can’t believe that Flash just did that. Why couldn’t he just leave him alone? He can’t stand Flash anymore, Peter wishes he could just...just punch him in the face or something that would make him feel miserable as Peter is feeling right now. 

Peter decides not to go to the nurse, he just walks to the cafeteria, sitting at a table. He doesn’t even bother to go to line and get lunch, he just sits down and puts his head down on his arms. When his friends sit down, they just eat quietly, letting him have his moment. 

Ned clears his throat, a small smile on his face. “Hey Peter, how about Michelle joins us, instead of playing video games we could go bowling or do something, together.” Peter just hums, not lifting his head up. Michelle sighs, “Peter I know you’re feeling upset but we’re trying to cheer you up here, could you at least try to forget what Flash did and think of what we could do after school.” 

Peter doesn’t move for a minute until he lifts his head, a small smile on his face. “Yeah, you’re right, I’m sorry. Umm yeah, we could go bowling later today and we could also go to the movies.” Michelle smiles, glances at Ned. Ned grins, glad that his friend is doing better now. “Yeah, that sounds great.” 

When lunch is over, Peter and Michelle say goodbye to Ned and they quickly walk to their next class, which was calculus 2. When they enter, they go and sit at the back, putting down their backpacks on the ground. When the students were all here, Mr. Banner greeted them and started the class. 

“Okay guys, I just wanted to inform you that next Monday, we're gonna have a test so study during the weekend.” Everyone groans, but Peter just nods. When class is about to end Mr. Banner stands up from his chair. “Okay everyone, when the bell rings, I want you to take out your homework from yesterday and leave it on my desk.” 

Peter softly gasps, turns towards Michelle, Michelle lifts a brow. “What?” Peter groans, “I forgot to bring my homework and the homework for English class.” Michelle shrugs, “Well for English class you don’t have to worry because we have a new teacher now.” Peter sighs in frustration, “Yeah, I guess but what do I tell Mr. Banner?”

Michelle shrugs, “Just tell him that you finished it but forgot it at home, besides I’m sure we have until tomorrow to turn it in.” The bell rings and everyone gets up, some of the students leaving their homework on the teacher’s desk. Michelle gets up, “I’ll see you at English.” walks up to the teacher’s desk and leaves her homework there. 

Peter takes a deep breath, trying to gain the courage to go up and talk with his teacher. “Umm Mr. Banner, umm I finished my homework but this morning I was in a rush that I forgot to put it in my backpack.” Mr. Banner looks at Peter, “It’s fine Peter, you could turn it in tomorrow but unfortunately I’ll have to take five points off, so if you got all of your answers correct, you’ll get a 95 on it.” Peter nods, “Okay, thanks, Mr. Banner.”

“You’re welcome Peter, have a good afternoon.” Peter waves him goodbye and quickly walks out of the class, speed walking to his next class which is English. As he’s walking in, he sees his classmates whispering among themselves, making Peter frown. He sits down on his desk, wondering what they’re talking about. He leans towards Michelle, “Hey what’s happening?” Michelle shrugs, glancing around the class. “I’m guessing they’re talking about the new teacher, I heard that some girls say that the new teacher is “hot” or something.” Peter’s brows furrow, looking at the door. Well whoever it is, Peter hopes he’s a fun teacher.

Everyone starts to get quiet as a man walks into the class, closing the door behind him. When the man turns towards them, Peter feels his heart skip a beat. The girls weren’t wrong, the new teacher looks handsome as hell. The man smiles widely at them, “Good afternoon everyone, my name is Quentin Beck, and I’m your new English teacher. Unfortunately, Mr. Brock got into a car crash so he wouldn’t be able to attain school for a while now, so for the rest of the school year, I’ll be your teacher.” 

Peter couldn’t help but stare at the man for the whole time, I’m sure he’s being obvious but he can’t help himself. Michelle notices Peter’s staring and smirks, she leans close to him. “I heard that he’s single and that he’s only 32 years old.” Peter turns to her with wide-eyed eyes, “Umm okay I-I don’t care if he’s single or not...I mean he’s an adult, he could do whatever he wants.” 

Michelle raises a brow, her smirk growing. “Come on Peter, you can’t fool me, I know you find the man attracted, you were just drooling right now.” Peter’s brows furrow, crossing his arms. “No I wasn’t, and yes I find him attractive but I don’t like him. I mean I barely know the man.” Michelle rolls her eyes in amusement, “Whatever dude, I bet next week, you’ll be on your knees for this man.”

Peter gasps, his face flushes “What no, besides it’s illegal to be in a relationship with your teacher.” Michelle shrugs, “Yes but I’m sure that won’t stop you if the man told you that he likes you and you will right away go out with him.” Peter rolls his eyes, looking away from her. “Yeah, whatever.”

They stop talking as Mr. Beck talks about himself and what they’ll be doing for the rest of the school year. As the teacher is speaking, Peter notice Mr. Beck glanced at him a couple of times, making Peter flustered. Peter puts his fist under his chin, it doesn’t mean anything right, I mean he’s looking at everyone so it doesn’t mean that Mr. Beck finds him attractive or anything right, Peter thought. 

When the bell rings, Mr. Beck looks down at his watch, “Well look at the time, I didn’t even get to get to know all of you, I guess it’s true that when you’re having fun time flies quickly. Anyways, before you all go, I was informed by Mr. Stark that you all have an assignment to turn in so if you all could please just leave it on my desk, thank you and have a great day.” 

Everyone gets up, some leaving their assignment on the desk but others just walk away, probably they forgot to do it or something. Peter groans, can’t believe his luck. Michelle just smirks, standing up to leave. “See you outside dork, wish you good luck.” Peter gets up, “Fuck off MJ.” Michelle laughs, walks up to the desk, puts her assignment there, and leaves. 

Peter slowly walks up to the desk, feeling his hands starting to sweat and his heart thumping fast and hard against his chest. “Umm Mr. Beck, hi I’m P-Peter...Peter Parker, I wanted to tell you that I did the assignment but I forgot to put it in my backpack this morning and I was wondering if I could give you the homework tomorrow.”

Mr. Beck looks down, a smile on his face. “Nice to meet you Peter and it’s fine, you could turn it in tomorrow. But I hope that this will be the last time you do this okay.” Peter just nods, to catch up with Mr. Beck’s dark blue eyes. Peter knows he’s acting strange but he can’t get enough at looking at Mr. Beck’s face and his long, soft-looking, dark hair and his perfectly trimmed beard. 

Mr. Beck chuckles, raising a hand and waves it in front of Peter’s face. “Peter, hey kid are you alright, you’re looking a bit flustered there.” Peter’s eyes blink quickly, “Um sorry, yeah I’m fine, um thanks Mr. Beck, I’ll bring the assignment tomorrow. Have a nice afternoon.” Peter quickly walks out of there, taking a deep breath. 

Mr. Beck just frowns, walking to the door, slowly closing it. That was strange but damn isn’t the kid good-looking, with his cute and flustered face, Mr. Beck thought. He also thought he won’t have any problems here in this new school, but it seems like the universe hates him. Not only is he already starting to find one of his student’s attractive, but he thinks he might end up doing something stupid that might change his whole life. 

As Peter is walking down the halls, he sees his friends walking up to him. “Hey, guys, ready to go bowling?” Ned nods excitedly, “Yeah, let’s go." Michelle clears her throat, “Sorry guys, I’d love to go but I just got a text message from my mom saying my grandparents are coming to visit so I won’t be able to go. But maybe next time, okay.” Peter smiles a sad smile, “Well that’s okay Michelle, see you later.” “Yeah see you later Michelle.” Michelle waves them goodbye and walks away. 

Peter sighs, starts walking, “So since MJ is busy, how about we just save bowling for later and play video games at your place instead?” Ned shrugs, “Yeah, sure, why not.” As they’re leaving school, Peter is glad that school is over. He hopes that when he gets back home, Aunt May won’t be mad at him for running his clothes, though it wasn’t his fault. 

Anyways, as Ned and Peter are walking towards Ned’s place, all that Peter could think of now is the new English teacher, his handsome face, and his incredible body. And Peter wonders, if Mr. Beck ever liked him, would Peter risk the man’s life and his own to be with him in a relationship or not. Peter doesn’t know, but he’s certain it would never happen.


End file.
